


Techside Academy

by Chaotic_Ash, Derilich



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Romance, F/F, M/M, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Ash/pseuds/Chaotic_Ash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derilich/pseuds/Derilich
Summary: Luz Noceda has spent her whole life fascinated with the fabled human realm and its technology. Despite being a witch and having access to all forms of magic she always found herself drawn to the strange objects that would wash up on the beach. Everyone else in the city dismissed the objects as failed experiments or junk, But Luz knew that underneath the charred exterior lied amazing wonders.Before getting shipped off to a correctional camp some kind of silver owl steals her book and dissapears through a strange door. Little does she know that following the creature leads her to a strange world with all the wonders she could hope for. Unfourtunatley this world comes with its own questions that need to be answerd.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. A Door in the Woods

_ Luz POV _

Luz sighed as she walked into her room after coming home from school. She closed her door with a huff before looking around and walking up to her desk and running her hand over the mix of rough wood and smooth metal. She looked at it fondly, she had fixed up the old desk with some metal she found half buried on the beach, it had been her first big project. 

"Oh my Titan, I really messed up this time, huh?" Luz said to herself as she walked to the side of her bed and sat down. She pulled out a book from her bag and looked at the cover. The cover of  _ The Mechanic Azura 5 _ stared back at her, Azura standing proudly in the foreground with two other characters in the background. 

She sighed and glanced up from the book, looking around her room at the trinkets and gizmos she had tried to fix up over the years with varied levels of success. She went back to her desk and opened the top drawer to see the thin piece of metal she had stored there. It was the one thing she could never make work no matter how many spells she had tried.

The device was a metal hexagon, each side being about three inches long. There was a blue “T” insignia on the front and the letters “A.B.” on the back in purple colors. The most she could get with small lightning spells was the insignia would glow a soft blue. 

However, despite that one that never worked, one of her old experiments had yielded some strange results. She had managed to find a silver metal in a jar. Luz took it home and carefully moved the substance to a plate. She poked and prodded at it with a wooden spoon, but there was no reaction. She decided to use a small lightning spell on it, just to see how it would react. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then it started to shift. The chunk of metal started to shift and split. It had just started to look like it was standing up when it had begun to smoke. A few seconds later, it blew up in Luzs’ face, covering the witchling in soot and dust.

A curt knock echoed from her door and jolted Luz out of her reminiscing, she quickly hid the plate, back into the drawer and closed it.

“Come in!” Luz said, trying to look busy with school work, shuffling the papers on her desk. Camila, Luz’s mother, entered the room, a light frown was spread across her face. 

“Luz... we need to talk,” her mom said. She walked over and sat down on Luzs’ bed, she patted the area beside her. Luz walked over and sat beside her mom, looking at the ground with her ears drooping. 

"Look, I know today was rough, but the thing is Luz, you can't keep going through life like this. I know you're trying your best but that  _ thing _ you made couldn't be stopped by our magic. It was dangerous!" Her mom said as she grabbed the girls’ bag. She turned it over, some mechanical parts falling out.

The fried remains of her model of The Gilded Snake fell out. It twitched on the floor as it tried to activate but instead sparked and stopped moving. Luz winced and clenched her fingers around the collar of her open trench coat. 

"I-I built a kill switch in case of an accident mom," she said, her ears further drooped at the look her mother sent her, exasperation visible in her eyes. 

"And what happened to it!" 

"I-it ate the remote before I could use it." Luz responded as she shut her eyes.

"Luz, we all love your ideas, but if you can't learn how to reel in your imagination and make things that wont hurt people you will be kicked out of school. I'm sorry Luz but I think you will have to spend the summer at Corrective summer camp," Luz let out a shaky breath as her mother finished. "The bus flight comes in an hour, you should get ready sweetie." Her mom stood up and walked out of her room, leaving the young witch to begin packing. 

Luz sighed before holding her head in her hands, the leather gloves feeling smooth on her face as her fingertips brushed her goggles. With a frustrated grunt she got up and began to look around her room for what she would need. She managed to find plenty of her iconic hoodies and leggings and shorts to last her a few weeks with washing, along with a few sleep shirts.

As Luz began to toss her stuff into a duffle bag she noticed she hadn’t grabbed her sleeping bag. She opened her closet and did her best to reach her old one on the top shelf, but it was just out of her reach. 

"Guess we have to do this the hard way," She said as she spun her finger in the air and made a purple circle. The sleeping bag gained a purple hue around it before it rocketed out of the closet and hit her Azura poster on the wall.

"Great, just great," She grumbled after a few objects clattered to the floor. She quickly picked up the nicknacks before she packed her sleeping bag into her duffel. She looked around, grabbing a few gizmos and some tools as well. She checked everything she had and tossed in an extra pair of gloves, just in case something were to happen to her current ones. She zipped up the duffel and threw it over her shoulder as she checked the time.

"4:50, almost time to leave." she said as she made her way downstairs after one last look at her room. She was quick to exit the house, only sharing a quick goodbye with her mom. Luz sighed as she walked out to the curb, she pulled off her duffle and set it beside her, and pulled out her azura book and looked at the cover again. A tan skinned, green haired woman wearing a trench coat over a white shirt and some denim pants stared back, a serious look on the characters face. Luz began to daydream about being in the world of the book when a flash of silver flew by and snatched her book out of her hands. 

"Hey give that back! That belongs to me!" Luz shouted as the silver creature made a break for the woods with her not far behind. As she chased after the creature she began to notice some details, like the small blue feather pattern on his wings and that he had a silver body split into two parts. The top part was a lighter shade that also held blue eyes with black irises and a beak.

Clutched in his talons was her book She ran after the creature as it went into the woods. Luz tried to dodge the foliage but the Snapped-Dragons did their best to trip her up or restrain her. Luckily for Luz she had spent 14 years running through these woods and knew how best to avoid its carnivorous plants. Though she did get smacked in the face a few times by tree branches and leaves.

Luz had followed the strange little bird to its destination, which was apparently a metal door frame alone in a clearing. There was a blue void in the frame that glowed slightly. The owl looked back at luz before quickly flying through the doorframe and into the void.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily buddy!" She shouted before running through the frame and into the blue void, her vision fading to white.


	2. Triclops Online

_]_

_Boscha POV_

Boscha woke up and opened her eyes to darkness. She rolled onto her right side before reaching out her arm and placed it on the cool wood of her nightstand. She gently moved her hand along the surface before feeling her fingers poke a familiar metal sphere. She gently brought it up to the opening in her forehead and tapped the ball to activate it.

Boscha blinked as her room came into view and the startup screen popped up. After going through the calibration process she kicked off her blankets and hopped out of bed. She stretched and let out a groan as she rubbed her eyes and headed to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and opened the tap before splashing her face and looking in the mirror. Three eyes looked back at her, two gray eyes that couldn't see the light of day and one blue eye in her forehead. "Well time to get ready." She said before making a triangle with her thumbs and pointer fingers.

A pale orange triangle appears in her hands. She tapped the triangle and eight branches appeared off of it, she slid the triangle up the top branch. A symbol of an eye appeared in the triangle. Boscha then double tapped the triangle and winced as her vision changed to a heat map. One look showed that her parents were not home.

Boscha sighed as she quickly brushed her hair and went back to her room. She quickly changed into black leggings and a blue t-shirt before pulling on her Techside jacket. It was a grey jacket with black sleeves and hood, along with yellow cuffs and trim. She looked herself up and down in the mirror before putting her hands in her pockets. "Looking good Anderson," she said to herself before going down to the kitchen.

Boscha slid into the kitchen and quickly made herself some breakfast in the form of cereal. It was just some bland tasteless mush, nothing really to comment on. She spent a few minutes eating and scrolling social media on her wrist communicator. When it was 6:30 her alarm went off to head to school.

"Time to go see my friends." She said to no one in particular as she put on her sneakers and walked out her front doors. The street was more chaotic than the calm interior of her house. All around her robots and people sped by as bikes raced down the street.

She walked up to a long rectangle on the side of the street with a pillar next to it, putting her wrist up to the pillar to verify her identification. A few seconds pass and the rectangle splits down the middle as her black NeuTron bike with pink lights rises up. It looked like a bike from the movie Tron Legacy but without the back cover.

Boscha walked over and picked her helmet up off of the seat of her bike. She slipped her helmet on and activated the AR GPS that laid out a path on the road for her. She threw her leg over the bike and pushed the kickstand back. She tilted it slightly towards the road as she thumbed the ignition.

The pink lines on her bike glowed as two balls of pink electricity formed in the holes on the front and back sides of the bike. The ball grew a bit before tendrils reached out to touch the inside of the wheel. After a minute the lines flared once as the turbines started to turn. Boscha got into the recommended lying position as she twisted a handle and shot into the street and began to head to school.

She sped through the streets as the sleek black and white buildings sped bye. Each building was outfitted with some color of lights, usually the same color as their sect type. Although many of the privately owned buildings or commercial buildings were either White with blue lights or Black with yellow lighting. Boscha looked up and saw Imperial Corp, It was a large skyscraper in the middle of the city. The large building was silver and had large gold plates and accents along with a large light display on the front. Whoever built the thing wanted everyone to see it. Looking back to the road, she put her music on for the rest of the ride.

Once she arrived at school she locked her bike up in a connecting port outside. She put her wrist to the port to key it to her. After completing the sync process Boscha walked to the doors of the school but she stopped as she saw a semi familiar girl standing outside. She was sporting dyed curly blue hair. ' _Well I got nothing better to do, let's go talk to her_.'

"Hey Willow." She said as she walked up to the plant student. Willow was wearing baggy sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt like always. She had switched to the Plant track two years ago after 'The Incident'. "Whats up Boscha." Willow said before turning to look at the three eyed girl.

Boscha pulled off her helmet and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She was surprised to see a light blush on willows cheeks. "You're not wearing your hair up today, It looks good on you." Willow said as she held her books infront of her. Boscha stood there for a moment, processing the words before a bright blush took over her face. She quickly looked away, stammering out mostly incoherent sounds.

After a minute of that Boscha spit out a response. "Thanks, I like your hair too. Bye." She quickly stepped around Willow and walked up to the front door of Techside. She double tapped the badge on her jacket to pull up her school ID. A quick scan allowed her access to the building.

**< <Time skip brought to you by Boscha gay panicking>>**

Boscha sighed as she left her chemistry class. Almost everyone was at lunch so she was surprised when she heard some loud voices in the halls. Intrigued she walked to the source and was surprised to see willow with her back to the lockers. Some guy had his hand on the lockers and was blocking her from leaving.

"Come on just one kiss, I promise you'll like it." The dude said as boscha recognised him. He was some nobody named Jacob Horint. "I already told you Jake, I'm not interested" Willow said as she clutched some books to her chest and seemed to be very uncomfortable.

Boscha slowly snuck closer as the guy tried more of his bad pickup lines on Willow. Willow noticed her moving closer and stared at her with wide eyes. Boscha mouthed "It's going to be ok" as she snuck up behind the guy She was right behind him when he tried to move his hand to touch Willow's face. Willow flinched as Boscha shot her hand out and grabbed Jake's wrist.

"Well what do we have here?" Boscha asked as Jacob visibly tensed up. "Already got rejected by all the girls in your grade Jake?" She asked the Junior.

"Why do you care Anderson?" He asked as he tried to free his wrist.

"Well I need to go over a project with Willow." she said before pulling him back and offering Willow her hand.

Willow gave her a shy smile and placed her hand in Boscha's. ' _I can't believe she took my hand, oh my gosh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Okay,reign it in Anderson_ '. "We should get going Willow" She said as she began to drag Willow away towards the lunch room. She heard Willow mutter a thank you underneath her breath as they turned the corner.

Once Boscha was sure that they were out of sight she regretfully dropped Willow's hand and turned to look at her. "Are you ok Willow?" She asked as she looked at the girl's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the save Boscha," the shorter girl replied, a small smile on her face.

Boscha laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head and looked off to the side. "It was nothing, I'm sure anyone would have done the same." She said as she tried to think of what to do next. An idea suddenly popped into her head, "Umm, Willow would you wanna grab lunch together?"

"Uhh, Sure I guess," Willow responded after a second, a look of surprise and a slight blush on her face.

"Great! Do you need anything before we go?" Boscha asked, a blush present on her cheeks. With a shake of Willow's head, the two girls headed to the lunch room in a comfortable silence, both girls could be seen with small smiles on their faces.

As the two reached the lunch room, they quickly got their food and made their way towards a nearby table. A few moments later the two were joined by Amity and Gus. The four of them ate lunch together, laughing and talking while eating. The bell rang to signal the end of the period and the four broke off to head to their final classes of the day.

TIMESKIP

Boscha checked her communicator on her wrist and saw a message from her mother. ' _Great,'_ Boscha thought, ' _now I have to stop by the market? I just want to go home!'_ She sighed as she exited the school and headed over to the bike rack.

She unlocked her bike with her PID and got set up to head to the marketplace. It was a short ride to the market from the school but on the way there her bike started to slow down. While she was in a lane of fast traffic her engine cut out completely.

Boscha was lucky enough to maneuver her bike to the side of the road before getting off it. "Great, Now I gotta do maintenance too." she said before popping a panel on the top of the bike open to look at the coupling cores only to be met with a plume of smoke.

"FUCK!"

She quickly covered her mouth and waved away the smoke to get a look at the cores. What she saw was not good for her or the bike. The coupling cores were completely fried and charred. Without them the energy generated in the wheel wells would become volatile and escape.

Boscha drew a triangle with her hand and punched her hand through to activate a quick glove. A metal bracelet on her right hand shifted and expanded till she had metal covering the palm of her hand. She quickly grabbed and removed the broken cores before looking through her backpack to see if she had anything that could help.

After a few minutes of looking she closed her bag before groaning. She did not have any replacement coils so she would have to call a tow. She pressed a few spots on her communicator to have its screen be projected up. From there she ordered a tow and deactivated her bike. She waited around until an automated tow drive pulled up and connected to the front of her bike. She quickly input the address to her house before beginning to walk to the market.

It took thirty minutes but she arrived at the market finally. She quickly found the fancy ingredient her mother deemed worthy of being in an important dinner. She also decided to head to the bike section to pick up some new coupling cores.

Luckily a store was nearby all she needed to do was find the ones that suited her bike. Boscha was in luck, there was one last pair on the shelf so she quickly purchased them along with a new quick glove and some parts for a bike mod. The mod wasn't anything special, it would just allow her to easily store any luggage she might have.

Satisfied with the purchases she made, Boscha started the trek home. She walked for a while, basking in the sounds of the city when she heard someone trying to calm something down. She turned the corner to see a dark skinned girl with weird ears freaking out as an older woman tried to calm her down.

Boscha quickly noticed that it seemed like the girl couldn't hear the woman or wasn't paying attention. Boscha weighed her options before sprinting over to the pair. "Hey is everything alright?"


	3. On The Other Side

Luz blinked and rubbed at her eyes, little dots forming in her vision from the brightness of going through the door. Finally being able to see for the most part, she was surprised to find herself in an odd tent. She looked around seeing many odds and ends, some of which she recognized.

“Huh, I knew I had a lot of weird stuff, but this is impressive,” the witch mumbled to herself. Setting down the strangely formed abomination goop with feathers sticking out of it, Luz slowly made her way towards the opening, watching as a tall woman with gray hair talked to the owl thing that had stolen her book. 

Her book! Luz tried to look around, searching for the book or the owl thing when a light shined into her eyes. 

She flinched, focusing on where the flash came from when she spotted the owl thing close its wings as it settled onto what looked to be a walking stick. The woman twisted the bird (drone?) onto the stick before she started looking through the bag the owl had brought to her.

Luz watched, confused, as the woman pulled out items of varying worth before tossing them away. The woman suddenly stopped, pulling out a slitherbeast’s tooth. She seemed to exclaim something before placing it on the table near a small incinerator. ‘ _ A fire box? What’s that about?’  _ Luz thought to herself before spotting the lady pick up her Azura book. Luz’s glee at finding her book quickly turned to horror as she watched the book fly towards the incinerator.

“NO!” Luz exclaimed as she jumped through the opening she was hiding behind, drawing a quick spell circle and stopping the book right before it was burned.

A sigh of relief came out of the young witch as she quickly grabbed the book, checking it over. That relief quickly left her as she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulder. Jumping slightly, Luz stumbled a bit turning to see the old woman had grabbed her. Panicking, the girl yelled an apology before running back through the tent, book in hand. She attempted to go back through the glowing door, but it slammed shut and folded in on itself, turning into another owl, which then flew towards the woman. Luz saw the gray haired lady smirk, but quickly dashed out of the back of the tent. Skidding to a stop, nearly tumbling over the cliff that was apparently behind the tent, the witch looked around, amazed at the view she was presented with.

Strange bikes speed through the streets below her, flying electronics going through the air carrying packages. Buildings soared high into the air, the faint outline of an especially tall building, probably the tallest one, was visible in the distance. 

“Woah,” was all Luz could say before she was picked up by her hood and carried back to the stand she had just run from.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” was all Luz said when she was finally set down, both of her eyes still closed from fear. Not hearing anything, the witchling opened her eyes to see the gray haired woman talking, but realizing that she couldn’t hear anything a sense of panic began to take over Luz.

Slowly bringing a hand up to the side of her head, Luz began to snap her fingers, her panic rising as she could only feel the rush of air go past her ear. ‘ _ No… no no no no no NO!’  _ her breath quickened as she realized the spell her mother had used on her hearing, the spell that allowed her to  _ hear _ , was no longer working. 

The woman had stopped mid way through her introduction, the snapping the kid before her was doing drew her attention. She watched for a moment before realizing the girls’ breath was picking up. Recognizing the signs of an oncoming panic attack, the woman quickly grabbed Luz’s hands, trying her best to calm the witchling down.

Luz had stopped paying attention to the woman, trying to calm herself down. Luz felt herself hyperventilating, but couldn’t force herself to calm down. The mantra in her head was only repeating the problem of her not being able to hear.

“Hey! Is everything alright?” was called through the air, catching the older womans’ attention.

“The kid is having a panic attack! I don’t know what to do to calm her down,” the woman replied, trying to think of the best way to help the poor child.

Boscha looked Luz over, noting the far off panicked look in her eyes. Clutched to Luz’s chest was a book, one that Boscha recognized from years of being friends with a certain Blight.

“Wait…  _ The Mechanic Azura _ ?!” Boscha exclaimed, her eyes widening despite them not seeing the book. The girl in front of Boscha continued to stare off, so Boscha grabbed her hands, startling the girl and making her flinch but making her focus on what was happening.

“I… I can’t hear… I can’t hear anything,” was all the brunette could say as her breathing picked up again, though not as bad as before. Luz watched confused as the pink haired girl in front of her nodded, letting go of Luz’s hands to mess with the device on her wrist.

Suddenly a holo screen popped up between them, nothing showing other than the slight pink glow it was giving off. The pinkette started typing something after taking a moment to think. Once she finished she swiped her hand from the edge of the screen towards herself, making the words face Luz so the girl could read it.

**When everything falls apart, you have to pick up the pieces and keep going.**

Luz read the screen, shocked at seeing a reference to her favorite series, but it was enough to get her to calm down and take some much needed deep breathes. After a few moments, Luz gestured towards the screen. Boscha seemed to understand, sending the keypad towards Luz to allow her to type.

**I’m sorry for panicking like that…** Luz typed, looking down at the ground a bit. Boscha added another keypad, beginning to type herself when she heard a shout.

“EDA THE OWL LADY!” 

“Wha-” the gray haired woman started, turning to look behind her to see a police officer running towards them.

“You are under arrest for illegal operation of a stall! And you two,” the officer said as he grabbed Luz and Boscha by the collars of their shirts, “are under arrest for conspiring with the criminal!” the officer finished. 

A look of shock passes over the faces of the women present. Eda put her hands up, seeming to surrender. 

“All right, all right, you got us, let me just grab my…” Eda said turning towards where she had set her stick, the owl still sitting proudly on top. She quickly grabbed it and swung at the guard, the owl part connecting with the guards head, a resounding smack rang through the area as the guard held his head, dropping Luz and Boscha in the process. 

The two girls landed with a  **_thump_ ** , both scrambling to get up and get behind Eda. Boscha grabbed Luz’s sleeve, the three of them running away from the guard after Eda quickly packed away her merchandise, sending the medium sized silver owl with golden eyes off, it seemed to fly towards the outside of the town. 

“Hey kids let's get you out of here,” Eda said as she spun her staff to draw a gold circle in front of her. A gold circle about three feet in diameter appears in the outline. Eda placed the circle on the ground before placing her hand on it and pulling upwards.

Right when she pulled a seam appeared as a long panel lifted up with her hand. Eda started to pull something out from under the panel as both girls watched the officer begin to get back up. The officer looked both ways before starting to march over to the trio.

With a grunt Eda managed to pull a long board made of silver metal from under the panel. Under inspection it seemed to be about six and a half feet long, it looked to be a foot and a half wide for the most part besides tapering to a rounded point at the front. On the back end there were two tubes about two inches in diameter attached to the sides.

The tubes were about a foot long and placed so they extended a few inches past the board. Somewhere around the middle of the board length was a circular indent. Eda placed her hand on the board near the front, from her a golden glow appeared on the surface of the board before lines branched off it and flowed along the board to the back.

Once the lines connected with the cylinders the board began to float a foot above the ground. A light scraping noise was heard as a pedal peeled off the surface of the board near the indent. Shouting could be heard as the officer made his way closer to the trio.

“Alright, Everyone on now.” Eda said as Boscha helped the brunette onto the back of the board as Eda hopped in the middle. Boscha quickly got on the front as the officer made it to the back of the board. At the same time Eda pushed the pedal flat to the board and activated the engines at full force, both shooting them forward and rocketting the officer backwards.

Boscha felt herself slide back and almost hit Eda’s leg as Eda grabbed Luz to keep her on the board as they ascended quickly. After reaching a good height Eda let go of Luz as she placed the butt of her staff into the hole on the board. The eyes of the creature on top glowed a gold color as a gold triangular sheet extended from the staff and connected to a bar that came out of the staff.

Eda grabbed a bar that appeared at waist height that connected to the sail. She eased her foot off the pedal and evened them out. Both Boscha and Luz were quickly entranced with the view of the city. From the height they were at the city looked like a grid, the freeways and roads looking like circuitry on a massive board from their perspective, with high speed information moving along them like the bikes on the road.

Eda slowly piloted them away from the city as they started to slowly descend. “Hey pink, What were you doing in the market?” She asked as Boscha turned to look at her. 

“Uh, my bike broke down so I was getting replacement parts. Also I was getting parts for a bike Mod.” She says as she holds her bag close.

“So if you don't mind me asking where did she come from?” She asks as she points towards Luz.

“You know I'm not really sure, I mean I know where she came from I just don't know why.” Eda said as Boscha looked at the brunette and saw her looking confusedly between the two humans, clearly not understanding what was being said. Boscha lifted her wrist, tapping on the device on it, pulling up another holoscreen. She input a code, turning on the talk to text function.

“There we go,” Boscha said, the words appearing on the screen a split second after they were said. Luz looked on, amazed at the technology infront of her. “I’m Boscha by the way,” the pinkette stated.

“And I’m Eda, the Owl Lady!” Eda exclaimed, a proud tone to her voice and hands on her hips. Luz looked between the two, a smile slowly appearing onto her face. Luz wiggled her fingers at the screen while looking at Boscha, wanting to introduce herself as well.

Pulling up a keypad, Boscha sent it over to Luz, waiting for her to type, a small smile on her face as well.

**I’m Luz! It’s nice to meet you!!**


	4. The Owl House

The three finally landed, hopping off the board and onto solid ground once again. Boscha looked around, they were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees and foliage. Turning around gave her a look at a relatively large cottage-like house, standing tall in the middle of the clearing. A round circle could be made out on the door, though that was the only real notable aspect of the building besides the large multi colored window on the front of the house.

“So, do you need me to drop you off at home kid?” Eda asked, watching as Boscha finished surveying the area.

“That would be great if you can,” the girl replied, finally returning to look at Eda and Luz. Boscha’s eye paused on Luz, finally taking some time to observe the girl. The first thing she noticed was the brunettes pointed ears. Tilting her head slightly in confusion, Boscha barely realized that Eda had stepped off the board herself, though the yelp from Luz as she realized that Eda’s hand remained holding onto it made her snap out of her thoughts. 

Boscha watched as the disconnected hand shimmered before becoming grey with gold lines on the arm. Segmented plates of metal were revealed as her arm turned metallic. Boscha looked to Eda to see her right arm turn a metallic grey as gold lines traced themselves on the arm. On the side of her shoulder more intricate lines drew the outline of an owl. 

Eda turned to look at the two girls before looking down at her arm and chuckled when she saw the metal color. “Oh, Don't worry kids, this is just a thing that happens when you have outdated tech.” 

Boscha pulled up another text box before tapping Luz on the shoulder. Luz gave a little jump before turning to look at Boscha and relaxing. She pointed to boschas hands to silently ask for the text box, Boscha quickly placed the screen in Luz’s hands before making another one.

**What just happened, why is her hand detached?**

**Oh, well her right arm is fake. And by the looks of it, it's an older model so the connector probably failed. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?**

**Umm sure, what do you want to know?**

As Boscha started to ask Luz questions about who she was and where she came from Eda was busy trying to remove her hand from the board. It was a challenge since her hand was magnetized to it.

After a couple of minutes Eda freed and reattached her hand at the same time Luz and Boscha finished their conversation. Unlike before Eda’s arm did not mimic her skin, instead it remained in its current state. She spent a few seconds opening and closing her robot hand to make sure it was ok.

“All right kid, we should probably get going before it gets too late,” Eda said to Boscha, the words popping up on the screen in Luzs’ hands, “after all, can’t have your parents sending out a search party for you.” Eda chuckled, looking over the board.

Boscha’s mind went back to a few minutes ago to her conversation with Luz as they waited for Eda to finish checking the board. 

**[A few minutes ago]**

**So what's with your ears?**

**What do you mean?**

**Well, they aren't exactly like everyone else's. They’re pointy.**

**Ummm yeah, where I'm from it's pretty normal. I’ve only seen people with round ears in fantasy books.**

_ ‘What does she mean in fantasy books’ _

**Uh where exactly are you from?**

**I'm from a town called Bonesborough. It's in the Boiling Isles.**

**Bonesborough? I've never heard of that or the Boiling Isles. Where are you from, and why do you look slightly different than us.**

**Well first, I'm not the same species as you. I’m a witch.**

**You’re a what?**

**I'm a witch**

**...Prove it**

Luz let out a breath before slowly spinning a finger in the air. A purple line followed her finger as she spun it in a circle. Once she connected the circle there was a flash but nothing seemed to change.

**What happened?**

**Check your hair.**

Bosha raised her hand and felt the side of her head. To her surprise she felt something small and metal in her har. It easily came off so Bosha brought it infront of her to see.

It was a strange looking hair clip. It was a pink flower with an eye in the middle. The edges of the petals were colored either orange and purple. 

“You really are a witch,” Boscha said, her eyes wide.

Before they could talk anymore Eda called out, saying about needing to charge the board a little before they could go anywhere. 

“She needs a bit of juice before we leave, or else I’ll be stranded in the middle of nowhere!” The tall woman exclaimed while heading towards the house in the middle of the clearing.

Boscha motioned for Luz to follow her as she trailed behind Eda. They walked for a few minutes before reaching the lone house sitting on the other end of the clearing. As they approached Boscha noticed a field that Luz and Eda passed through just fine.

When Boscha tried her forehead exploded in pain. She stumbled back a few steps and grabbed her forehead with her hands as her vision turned black. The Imperial Corp logo flooded her vision as a warning message popped up.

Boscha tried to steady her breathing as she read the message. She could feel Luz and Eda looking at her.

“I-It says something is repelling my tech?” Boscha stammered, a shaky breath left her. Her organic eyes were shaking as she tried to look around, nothing but black filling her vision.

Eda and Luz rushed over to her, confusion clear on their faces, though Boscha couldn’t see it.

“Your eye, is it Imperial technology?” Eda asked urgently, concern was clear in her voice despite her trying to remain calm.

“Um… yeah, it is. Why?” Boscha said, still shaking lightly as her eye color changed from blue to a glowing gold. Eda immediately covered Bosha’s eye at the sight of the color.

Boscha’s vision came back but her eye movements were not under her control. Eda quickly moved behind Boscha before uncovering her eye. Her eye moved in the socket as it looked around. All Boscha saw was Luz, who was looking concerned infront of her, the house was even gone. 

Boscha stood there as tears made their way down her face. A few minutes pass and her HUD and eye color turns from the gold color back to her normal blue. Luz walked up to her, her hands out infront of her for Boscha to see, trying not to frighten her. Once she was close enough, Luz carefully wrapped her arms around Boscha, squeezing slightly to try and help ground her.

The pinkettes breathing slowly started to calm, following the pattern of Luz’s own breaths. Luz slowly started to move back, watching as Boscha blinked and looked at her surroundings. The house suddenly came back into her vision along with the surrounding forest.

Releasing one final breath, Boscha looked towards Eda, the woman having stepped back and walked toward the house and messing with a control panel while talking to… something. Before Boscha could call out, the tall woman clicked a few more buttons before moving back towards the two girls.

“Alright kiddo, you should be alright to come closer now, I turned off the Repulsion Shield so you should be able to pass through with no trouble,” Eda said, her normal hand rubbing the back of her neck.

Slowly walking forward, Boscha flinched as she got close again to where the field had reached, only to pass through with no problems. A sigh of relief was released by the teens as they once again started to approach the house. The trio walked up to the door, Eda going to the circular panel on the front.

“Open up Hooty,” Eda said, a slightly irritated tone in her voice.

“What’s the paaasssword? Hoot hoot,” the panel replied in an irritating voice. The screen shifted as it formed into the face of an owl with large black eyes staring back at Eda before shifting to look at the teens behind her. “Did you bring me new friennndsss?” the infuriating voice continued before Eda shoved her fingers into its “eyes”.

“No, now let us in,” Eda said, clearly annoyed by the [program?].

“OUCH! Okay! Geez… hoot!” the door thing exclaimed, opening up to let them through.

The trio walked in, Luz and Boscha looking around, amazed at the things they saw inside. Luz pulled on Boscha’s sleeve, motioning for the holoscreen and keypad, bouncing excitedly as she did so. Quickly turning on the text to chat option, Luz began typing out question after question. She was about to show the screen when text popped up that she didn’t type.

**Welcome to the Owl House!**

The excited witch looked up at Eda before turning to face Boscha. She could feel her ears flapping quickly and saw both of them looking at her amazed. Luz covered her ears, a blush forming on her face, but not able to curb the large smile that was present. 

“Feel free to look around, I just need to get fuel. Also forewarning, I have a roommate,” Eda says as she wandered into another room. After boscha repeated the message to Luz, she began to look around before finding something similar to what she found back home.

It was a cube a couple inches in length with a segmented outer shell. Unlike the one she had at home this one was not a charred mess of parts. Luz went to pick it up but accidentally dropped it and made a loud bang. Despite not being able to hear it, Luz still cringed back, knowing it was loud from the vibrations she felt from the floorboards.

“WHO DARES DISTURB ME, The king of demons!” A deep voice bombed before becoming more high and cute at the end. Luz snapped her head in that direction as she was able to hear the noise.

A shadow grew on the wall before a creature came into the room. It was maybe three feet tall, had a skull on his head with a cracked horn. The weird thing was he had a robot leg and a metal plate over where his right shoulder should be.

“Uhh who are you two?” The creature said before Luz dropped to her knees. 

“W-what…? Why... Why can I hear you? What’s going on? ” Luz said as she looked at the black creature, confusion clear on her face. Boscha looked at Luz with a shocked expression.

“You can hear him. How is that possible?” She wondered aloud as the creature looked at her.

“Why is that strange?”

“Because she's deaf, she can't hear anything. How can she hear you?” She asked.

“That may be because I speak using telepathy.”

“Ohhh ok, That's really weird” Boscha said as Eda came back into the room holding a silver cylinder that tapered on each end. There was a pane of glass showing a green liquid inside.

“Alright before we leave I wanna ask you something Luz.” Eda said as the words appeared in the air. 

“If you look at King you'll see his arm is missing. It was actually stolen by a man called The controller. We’d go to get it back, but it's sealed behind a field that no one with an implant can enter” Eda said before tuning her head to the side and using her hand to bend her ear forward to reveal a metal implant behind the ear,

“You don’t have an implant. If you help me, I’ll let you take any item you want from the house before I send you home. If you don’t I will send you home right now.” Eda finished before waiting for an answer.

Luz took a few moments to herself before making up her mind. She had waited all her life to be in a world like this and now she can help some people. There's no way in the seven Boiling Seas that she was not saying yes.

Luz nodded her head as Boscha looked to the side. “Look I like helping people and all but if I don't get home soon my parents will flip.” She said as she rubbed her arm. 

“Oh yeah, Let's get you home first kid. I have replacement fuel, and times a wastin so let's get going.” Eda said as she led Luz, Boscha, and King outside to the board before quickly refueling and taking off.

**Meanwhile in Imperial Corp**

**“Show me the recording,”** a cold voice called out as the person in front of him tensed up. 

“A-at once S-Sir.” The man said before pulling up the incident report. “It was eye-cam footage from a user by the name Boscha Anderson. She had tripped a sensor earlier that day and had her live feed pulled up for use.”

The employee pressed play and the recording started. At first there was darkness but soon the screen was filled with the views of a forest, a cliff and most intriguing, a tan skinned girl with pointy ears and fangs. 

More interesting was the trench coat she was wearing over her outfit, it was obviously a few sizes too big for her. The girl started to approach the camera and that’s when he saw it. 

**“Pause.”** he called out as the screen froze. He stood up from his seat and manipulated the screen to zoom in on one part of the girls’ coat. Embroidered in was a word.  **“Noceda. After ten years Alexander‘s daughter shows up. Keep tabs on this Boscha Anderson, she may provide some vital information.”** the man sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amaxzing co writer


	5. The Compound

After dropping Boscha off, Luz turned back to Eda and King. While King could translate for her, Eda saw it was easier just to use text to speech for right now. 

“So, you ready to light this pop stand?” Eda said, a smirk growing on her face. The words popped up on the screen in front of Luz, who had a big grin on her face.

**Oh yeah! Let’s go!!** The witchling typed, practically bouncing in her seat.

Eda grabbed her board once again and got it hovering. She helped Luz onto the board and grabbed King and set him beside the teen.

**Oh, I wanted to ask if King is really a demon! I’ve never seen anything like him back in the Isle’s…** Luz typed, showing the screen to both King and Eda.

“Of course I’m a demon! I am the king of them after all!! Eda found me when I crawled through her portal. I had gotten into an epic battle with a  _ Slitherbeast _ ! Luckily it was no match for my amazing strength though!” King said, ending the recollection with his chest puffed out and his only arm on his hip. His other shoulder pointed forward as if he was pointing off in the distance.

“Yep, found this little beast missing a leg and arm, luckily I was able to help him and make him replacements! It only cost him an arm and a leg!” Eda said, a laugh coming from her after she finished. She was doubled over laughing, patting her knee with her non-robotic arm. Luz giggled a little when the words appeared on her screen while King looked on, unamused.

“Well,” the demon said, “if you two are done, this demon King would love to get his arm back so he can return to his all powerful self!” The demon exclaimed, his claw raised, pointing off in the distance.

“Of course your highness,” Eda said, sarcasm heavy in her tone. The woman stepped onto the board and began to get them into the air.

It was a short ride to the compound and the three remained mostly silent during the ride. As the group got close, the black and blue themes of the city turned gray and desolate as they approached the massive compound.

Eda brought them closer to the ground and they landed on an empty pathway. There were some decaying holographic wanted posters for old criminals,Luz walked over to a newer one and recognised Eda and King on it. 

**Eda what is this place?**

“This is the compound kid, a prison for those deemed dangerous or incompatible with society. And since I don't follow the rules, they want to throw me in here.” 

“Alright here’s the plan you two,” Eda started. “I will go distract the ‘Warden’ while you two make your way through the cell block and to the contraband room.” She said as she pointed to the window Luz and King were going in.

**Alright, but how are me and King getting up there** Luz typed before pulling her goggles over her eyes.

“You might wish you hadn't asked that,” Eda said as she placed her hand on the panel behind Luz and King. A few seconds later the panel the two were standing on glowed before rocketing up and tossing the two towards the window.

Luz flailed through the air as she flew towards the window. King sailed effortlessly through the window as if he had done this before as Luz barely made it through while also managing to hit her arm on the way in.

“Ugh,” she groaned as she got up and looked around. She pulled the goggles off her eyes as they began to walk through the hallway. The area they were in was primarily made of stone and brick. There were old fashioned torch holders on the walls, lighting their way.

The duo passed by many empty cells and vascious hallways before a voice called out to them. 

“Hey, how did you guys get out of your cell?” 

They turned to see three cells, each with one inmate each. On the left was a man with teal blue hair, he was about six feet tall and had glasses. He was dressed in casual wear and only gave a curt nod to the duo.

In the middle was a girl in a purple dress. She had raven black hair tied into a ponytail and had green eyes. On her arm was a plate of metal with different instruments and tools on it.

The girl on the right was interesting to say the least. She wore some kind of body suit with padding on the chest, arms, and legs. Luz couldn't see her face as she was wearing some kind of helmet, although red hair came out the bottom of the helmet. She also just gave a nod.

Luz pulled up the screen and began to type

**Actually, we’re not prisoners, we came here to get something that was taken from us. We didn't break any laws.**

“Neither did we, The warden just abuses his power and locks away anyone he deems dangerous or a threat. All I did was do some gadget mods for people under the table.” The woman in the middle said

The man on the left finally talked. “I am a hacker but I'm solely a white hat, I only attack businesses that pay me to see if there are weaknesses. But wrath deemed me a threat to people.”

Luz turned to the girl on the right. The girl stared at Luz for a second before saying anything.

“I compete in professional racing tournaments. One day my bike got impounded and when I went to get it my card somehow released a virus I never had into the system. That's all they needed to get me in here.”

**So none of you actually did anything wrong. Why don't you just try to escape?**

“Unfortunately there's scanners in the door that activate a shock if out implants pass it.” the middle girl said before demonstrating by reaching her hand through the opening only to be stopped by some kind of field.

Luz was about to type more but heard thundering steps approaching. She quickly dived into an empty cell with King as something came into view.

Six “arms” walked into view, they appeared to be made of tubing wrapped around a central core and had a four pronged “foot” to stand on. The arms converged onto the back of a man who was raised off the ground. He had glasses, orange hair, a slightly muscular build and was wearing a lab coat and jeans.

“What are you talking about? There's a reason you are in here. There's no place out there for you if you don’t follow the rules.” The man said as one of the coils on one of the robot arms unwrapped itself and raised to punch something into a panel by the bikers cell. 

The bikers cell field flashed twice before one of the arms shot in and grabbed her. As the man raised her up into view of the cells he said one last thing. “Remember, you have no power here, you're nothing here.”

And with that he walked away down another hall. Luz and King waited a few minutes before leaving the cell. They said quick goodbyes to the two remaining inmates before running to find the contraband room.

**[AFTER ABOUT THIRTY MINUTES OF HIJINKS LATER]**

Luz and King entered the contraband room. They looked around the bare room with a steel door on the other end. The room was stark white with almost nothing else in it. A few minutes later Eda flew in through a window.

“So the warden’s busy torturing some biker chick so let's do this.” She said as Luz turned to her dejectedly. King ran forward and began scratching at the steel door.

**Why are people locked in here if they didnt do anything? It's not fair. They're innocent.**

“Look kid, you won't find any proof of this out there but a lot of the leading companies and public figures have dangerous secrets. And if someone has the potential to reveal those secrets they get scared and throw them in here for safe keeping. It's not fair but it's life.”

**But it's wrong! They should be allowed to be free, they should be allowed t-**

She was cut off by a loud noise. Both Luz and Eda turned to see King scratch a long scratch into the door. 

“We should probably move this along before he hurts himself.” Eda said as she ushered Luz towards the steel door that King was failing at opening. Once they got close, Eda placed her hand on the control panel and accessed the holo screens. 

Eda silently began to bypass the security protocols on the panel to trick it into thinking she was the warden. After a few minutes the panel switched colors from blue to orange and the door opened. 

Behind the door was a glowing light blue field blocking the entrance. “Alright kid, this is where you come in. Me and King cant enter since it repels implants of any type. You don't have implants so you can go retrieve Kings arm. And feel free to swipe anything on your way out.” Eda said before pushing Luz close to the field.

Luz steeled herself and steadied her breathing before taking a few steps closer to the field. She raised her arm and placed her hand through the field and felt the cool air on the other side. The field itself felt cold and almost like flowing water.

Luz breathed deeply and held her breath before quickly stepping all the way through the portal. She opened her eyes on the other side and felt her ears start to flap as she looked at all the different machines and gadgets in the room. 

It didn't take her long to find Kings arm since it was pretty close to the door. Once she picked it up she turned to leave before stopping herself. Her eye had caught an interesting piece of technology.

It was about two and a half feet in length, was a faded red, and the outside had a shell that spun around the length and revealed different ports or other things. It took her all of two seconds to decide she wanted it so she dashed over to grab it. 

When she tugged it free it caused the pile it was in to collapse and make a loud noise. Her eyes widened as panels on the ceiling opened to allow cameras to look around. She quickly dashed and jumped out of the room and prayed to the Titan that they didn't spot her.

When she popped out the other side Eda and King gave her a weird look. She quickly explained what happened as the steel door behind her slammed shut. She showed the arm to Eda and King. King squealed and walked over to Luz to reattach the arm.

Luz watched in fascination as King held the arm an inch away from where his shoulder would be. Wires snaked out of the arm and attached to the port on King before the connecting joint came out to join with the hollow port on King's shoulder. 

The connector then retracted which pulled the arm flush onto the body. A few lights on the arm lit up with a black color as King began to move the arm around to test the mobility. Eda smirked and opened her mouth to say something right as the door on the other end of the room blew open.

“What do we have here? Eda the Owl Lady is right here in my compound. Finally ready to pay penance for your crimes?” The Warden said as he lumbered forward.

Now that Luz was looking at him she got a better view of the arms. They were about eight feet long and about half a foot in diameter. There were armored bits on the arms at intervals that also helped keep the smaller arms coiled. Two of the arms came off the ground and changed. On one the prongs folded down and the claw began to spin to act as a drill. 

On the second arm the claws folded backwards against the arm as the center of the arm opened and a rod came out. An aperture on the end on the rod opened to allow a laser to shoot out of it. Luz looked beyond wrath to see two guards enter behind him. 

“I've never broken any of your stupid laws….. In front of you.” Eda said as she raised her right arm and activated some kind of energy charge up. Before anything could happen one of Wraths smaller arms shot forward and collided with Edas metal shoulder. Almost instantly the lights on her arm went out as it fell to her side limp.

“Listen owl lady, You're mean, you don't follow the rules, you fight Imperial Corp at any chance you get. So I only have one question for you. “ Wrath said as he lowered himself. He walked over to the trio before continuing.

“And that question is…… will you go on a date with me?” He said before dropping to one knee and pulling a bouquet out of nowhere. One of the guards behind him whistled while the other cheered him on. 

“Wh-what?” Eda stuttered.

“I'm one of the most feared men in the city, You're one of the most powerful tech users there has ever been, together we would be the most feared power couple here!” The Warden bragged, rising to his feet as he spoke.

“Yeahhhh. Sorry not sorry but it's gonna be a hard no.” Eda said as she grabbed her staff with her left hand and smacked Warden Wrath across the head with it.

“Lets go kids,” Eda said as she put Luz and King on the board before flying out the door and down the hallway. As they wind through the corridors Luz asks King to translate for her. 

“Luz wants to know if you can hack these next three prisoners out!” He said as they approached the halfway where they first met the prisoners. 

“Should be a piece of cake kid!” she said as she opened a screen and quickly made a bypass key that she hit each cell lock panel with. All three fields flashed twice before powering down.

The trio made it out of the building but at that moment the board died and began to fall, they crashed into the plaza of the compound. As Luz, King, and Eda got up they saw the form of Warden Wrath come out of the compound and race towards them.

“Well, well, well, it looks like there is no place left to go Owl Lady.” Wrath roared as he grew close to the trio. Luz looked past him to see the three prisoners watching from the doorway of the compound.

"Kid I'm gonna need you to run, this fight is me and Kings, not yours." Eda said as she stood to face wrath.


	6. Jail Break

Luz waved her hands in front of herself, but Eda had already got the board working again and put her on it, sending her off with the wave of a hand, the owl that could turn into a portal following her, before attaching itself to the front of the board. The board bolted off with Luz, but she was able to gain control of the board about 50 ft. in the air and stop it. Chancing a look back at the Warden and the hole he had punched through the wall, Luz saw the same three prisoners she just had Eda release. They hid behind the wall but didn’t seem to be trying to get away.

The witchling turned the board around and flew for the hole and the prisoners that were there. Typing out a message as she went, it only took her a few seconds to reach them.

Luz showed them the screen, waving her hand towards it to get their attention.

**What are you doing?! This is your chance to be free!**

“Why bother?” the hacker asked, a dejected look on his face, the words taking a second to appear on screen. 

“Yeah, we are just going to get caught again, so what’s the point in escaping,” the girl in the purple dress added, she gripped her arm and looked towards the Warden and Eda.

Luz followed her gaze, her eye eyebrows furrowing with worry as Eda took another hard hit from one of Wraths’ tentacle arms.

“Self doubt is a prison no one can escape from,” added the biker chick, murmurs and nods of agreement coming from the other two prisoners.

At this, Luz began typing on the screen, her finger moving quickly across the screen to get out everything she wanted to say.

**Look, just because you do things a little differently or are seen as someone who does bad things, doesn’t mean you are. You are doing great things, granted it can be a little weird, but what’s the problem with that?! There is nothing wrong with being a little weird!, it’s what makes you awesome! Us weirdos need to stick together, and** **_no one_ ** **should be punished for who they are!**

The three prisoners read the screen, their eyes widening before grins broke out on all their faces. They looked at Luz as she typed out another message, a small explosion happening behind her.

**Now, let's take out the Warden and get out of here!!**

The three read the screen once more, looked at eachother, and looked at Luz, a determined nod coming from each of them. A grin broke out over her face before she hopped back onto the board, a battle cry broke from her as she charged straight for Wrath.

**[With Eda]**

“Well Owl Lady, do you give up yet? You clearly can’t beat me,” Wrath boasted, raising his regular arms as a tentacle threw Eda to the ground and King at her. She caught King and cradled him to her chest.

“Hah! You wish, I’m just getting started,” Eda sneered as she rolled to her side. She was panting heavily, the Warden putting up a bigger fight than she thought he would. She wasn’t able to land many hits, the ones she did land didn’t seem to affect him at all though. She let out a growl of frustration when a loud wail was heard.

Both Eda and Wrath turned, just in time to see Luz hop off the board and send it straight into the Wardens face. The force of the impact sent the man flying while Luz ran for Eda.

“Luz!” Eda and King exclaimed, though Luz only heard King, due to his telepathy. Luz smiled at them before helping them get up. Feeling the ground rumble, Luz turned to where the Warden had landed, dropping into a fighting stance reminiscent of a boxer. 

The Warden roared, four of his arms shooting towards Luz, King, and Eda as the other two were used to “sprint” at them. Just as he was about to reach them, the hacker tackled him to the ground. They were joined on the ground by the biker chick and the raven haired woman. 

Though it almost looked like they did nothing when one of the tentacles seemed to unravel into ten smaller ones. Four of them smaller tentacles grabbed the hacker and threw him while the other six grabbed the biker and mod, throwing them in the same direction. The three skidded to a stop, each of them groaning as they stood back up. 

Wrath looked between the prisoners and Eda, Luz, and King. The six already in fighting stance once again. The prisoners were the first to charge again, each doing their best to dodge the tentacles that were being sent towards them. 

The mod grabbed one tentacle and managed to pry open a panel on it, holding onto it while it thrashed around. She pulled out a small computer chip and plugged it into a slot in the circuit of the tentacle before jumping off. The tentacle stopped moving completely, the lights that went down the “arm” shutting off one by one. 

The hacker managed to grab two more of the tentacles, tying them together before stabbing them with a knife before they flung him back once again. He slammed into the wall, but somehow managed to press a button, causing an electric shock to go up the two arms, short circuiting them. The leather clad woman was the last one to make an attack, grabbing the three useless tentacles and began running around the Warden, wrapping them around his legs. 

The Warden had tried to take a step, sending a tentacle towards the short woman, only to trip and fall on his face. A roar of frustration was heard, Eda and King covering their ears. The other three tentacles, the ones that were still working ripped at the broken ones, tearing them from the panel on Wrath’s back. He unwrapped the broken ones from his legs before standing up. 

“I AM DONE PLAYING AROUND!” Wrath roared, the tip of one tentacle shifting to look more like a gun barrel. “LET’S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!” he continued, pointing the barrel at Luz. A bright ball began charging in the barrel, growing to the size of a softball.

A look of fear grew on Eda’s and King’s faces, while Luz merely reached into a floating circle she had drawn behind her back, pulling out a red bat. Strange markings covered the exterior of it. 

Wrath shot the ball of fire at Luz as she pulled the bat over her shoulder. Luz swung the bat at the fireball, a resounding  _ smack _ could be heard as the shot went right back to where it came from. Wrath barely had time to pull up the tentacles to act as a shield when the fireball connected with him. The last three tentacles fell limp as the dust settled, the explosion destroying the circuitry.

Silence followed… 

  
  


Only to be broken by a long wail. Wrath covered his face with his arms and ran back through the hole he had made earlier. The six who had fought him looked shocked before looking at each other. Grins broke out on all their faces, the realization that they had all survived making them giddy.

“HAH! Take that you jerk!” the hacker exclaimed, pulling the mod and biker into a hug. “Let’s get out of here!”

“Yes! I could so go for some good food right now,” the raven haired woman replied, a breath of relief leaving her as she slumped against the taller man. The biker merely nodded her head, a smirk apparent on her face.

The trio waved goodbye as they walked out of the compound, leaving Eda, Luz, and King standing there. Luz was panting from the force it had taken her to swing through the fireball. Eda put her hand on Luz’s shoulder as she and King got onto the board once again. 

“You gonna be okay kiddo?” Eda asked, King relaying it to the tan girl as she caught her breath. A nod of her head seemed to be enough for now as they took off back towards the Owl House.

They went into the sky, the sun setting on the horizon, casting the city in a warm, golden glow. Luz looked out in wonder at the scene before her as Eda glanced down at her, a small smile making its way to her face. They cruised through the clouds, King sat next to Luz, sleeping. 

The trio finally began their descent into the same clearing they were in before. Eda brought the board to a stop, allowing Luz to grab King and hop off before she herself stepped off. They made their way towards the front door, the owl thing on it talking to Eda, her and King letting out a groan at the sound of its voice.

“Hiiiii Eda! Welcome baack! Did you find Kings arm? Hoot hoot,” the program said, twisting and turning its face back and forth as it spoke.

“Yes, Hooty, we found his arm, now let us in,” the owl lady said, her hand on her hip as she reached to turn the door handle. She turned it and the door opened fully, allowing King and the witch carrying him to enter the house. 

Luz turned to look around at the house, still amazed at the circuitry of the house and all the crazy electronics inside. Eda closed the door, letting out a sigh as she did. She watched as Luz gently set the demon on the couch, patting his head a few times.

“Alright kiddo,” Eda said as she stretched, motioning her hands to get Luz’s attention and motioning for her to pull up her screen. Luz quickly pulled it up, nodding to the taller woman, signaling she was good to talk.

“I think it’s time to send you home, kiddo. I don’t want your parents thinking I kidnapped you,” Eda explained, clicking a button on her arm, summoning the portal owl and the key.

The owl unfolded itself into a large door, about 7 feet tall and around 3 feet wide, a mahogany frame around the door. In the top center of the frame the owl sat, almost like it was judging them. The door itself was a silver color with an eye in the center of it, purple lines accenting the doors’ handle and the panels on it.

In Eda’s hand, she held the key. It was larger than a normal key, but on one end was an eye, the rest of it was the same mahogany as the door frame. Eda pressed on the eye on the back of the key. The door opened slowly, a blinding light being emitted from it.

“Welp kid, time for you to get out of here,” Eda said, a small frown on her face. “Oh right, actually, you dropped these,” Eda said, reaching into a small storage compartment in the hover board. She pulled out Luz’s Azura book and the brochure for the correctional camp Luz was supposed to go to.

Luz grabbed both, a smile forming on her face looking at the Azura book. The look quickly morphed into one of annoyance at the glance of the brochure. Turning around, Luz looked at the portal, looking behind it slightly at the mirror on the wall in front of her.

Slowly, Luz brought the book up to just below the mirror, seeing the cover of her favorite book looking back at her but in the mirror it’s her instead of Azura. Her ears flapping in excitement as she turned back around to face Eda and King. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, her excitement causing her to bounce lightly in place as her ears flapped.

**Look, I know that today didn’t exactly go as planned, but I had so much fun! Back home, I was considered weird and strange, but here… I feel like I belong!! I do not want to go to correctional camp!** Luz typed.

“Well I don’t know what this has to do with anything,” the owl lady said, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the brunette.

**Well… I was thinking maybe I could stay here with you! I want to learn how to be a great mechanic like Azura! Also, us weirdos should stick together right?** The witch turned the screen back towards Eda, bouncing while she watched Eda’s face shift to one of surprise.

The taller woman stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking over the idea, before she said, “well, I could always use more hands to help out around here…”

**So is that a yes!?**

“I… yeah, I guess it is,” Eda grinned, watching as the witch's ears started flapping even faster, if that was possible. She didn’t have time to prepare herself as she was almost tackled to the ground in a hug by the witch.

“AHH!! EDA!! SHE’S CRUSHING MEEE!!!” King squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Techside!


	7. Delivery Day

Luz groaned as she sat up, her back sore from sleeping on the floor with just the sleep cocoon she brought with her. She looked around the room, confused as to where she was when the events of the day prior all flooded back to her. Walking through a strange portal after an owl that had stolen her Azura book, finding Eda and Boscha. 

Then she remembered the fight with the Warden and how Eda tried to send her home, but she had refused and fought the Warden with the help of the three inmates she and Eda freed. They had defeated the Warden and all escaped. Eda, King, and herself all flew home afterwards and Eda had set her up in a rather large closet. The three of them went to bed, King curling up by her feet before the two of them slept.

Now it was early in the morning and Luz immediately walked up to the window and threw it open. She took a deep breath of the cool morning air, a smile adorning her face as she let the air out of her lungs. With an excited flap of her ears, Luz started getting ready for the day, brushing her hair and getting dressed in her usual attire of jeans, a turtle neck, her goggles and her fingerless gloves. She decided to not wear her black trench coat and started heading down stairs, ears still flapping lightly and a bounce in her step. 

As she made her way towards the stairs, she looked in another room and found out it was a closet with various human things and things from the Boiling Isles. She spotted a white bird-like mask, a sword with a claw on its hilt, a strange yellow triangle with a single eye drawing surrounded by a circle with odd symbols around it, and a jar of eyeballs that looked at the witchling as she passed.

Not seeing anything of interest to her, Luz walked out of the room, sending a glare to the jar as its many eyes continued to follow her. Closing the door, Luz continued downstairs and into the kitchen area. The table was in front of a window with a stove adjacent to it between two sections of counter, the fridge standing in the back corner of the room.

Heading to the fridge first, Luz opened it to find many strange foods, at least, she assumed they were food. She found a long yellow thing connected to five others of the same and a couple jugs of juice and something called “cold brew”. Not wanting to risk eating or drinking something that could potentially harm her, Luz decided to sit down at the table as she waited for Eda and King to wake up.

She wasn’t there long when King popped up and sat down beside her on the table. The two of them sat there in silence as they waited for Eda to come downstairs. Some time passed when they suddenly heard footsteps coming to the top of the stairs. Luz jumped up, the excited flapping of her ears causing a small draft against her neck as she bounced in place at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, the older woman rounded the corner of the upstairs hallway, covering her mouth as she yawned. Luz grabbed King and had him translate what she wanted to say out loud.

“Good morning, Eda the Owl Lady. I can’t wait to work with you as you teach me about how to become a great mechanic,” King relayed, his voice loud but monotone.

“Oh, hey kid. Could you not use King to talk? He is way too loud this early in the morning and I haven’t had my coffee yet,” Eda replied as she finished yawning. The taller woman started down the stairs, as Luz beamed at her.

“I also made you something last night,” Eda said, pulling something out of the pocket of her skirt and handing it to Luz. The girl held her hands out and looked at the devices that were carefully dropped into them in confusion. Looking back at Eda, Luz tilted her head to the side, her hands still holding out the two little devices. 

“She doesn’t know what these are,” King helpfully supplied after pulling on Eda’s skirt.

“I guess they don’t have these where you’re from… Well, these are called hearing aids, King can you relay this?” Eda asked, pausing in her explanation as she grabbed the hearing aids from the kid.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” King snarked, turning to Luz as he told her what Eda said.

“Let me grab my arm and I’ll show you how to put them in,” Eda said, looking around the room for the limb. She spotted it lying on the couch and went over to grab it when King’s voice entered her head.

“The kid wants to know why you don’t wear your arm to sleep,” the demon said, pointing over his shoulder at the girl mentioned.

“Oh, that’s because it needs to charge. The battery lasts about 14 hours, so I can wear and use it all day, but it needs to charge at night, so now I need to grab it and put it on to help get those hearing aids in,” the gray haired woman spoke, walking towards the front door and inputting a code into a panel beside it. A panel swung out, an orange glow filling the room in its warm light. The low buzzing of electricity filled Eda’s ears and she grabbed the arm from the charging port.

Arm in hand, Eda lifted the sleeve of her shirt and began connecting the appendage to the connecting joint. Wires snaked out of the arm and began connecting to the joint, the arm being pulled flush against Eda’s body. The woman flexed her fingers and bent her elbow to check and make sure everything was working as it should. Seemingly satisfied, she walked back towards Kind and Luz after she closed the panel. 

She stopped in front of the witch and held the hearing aids in each hand, holding them out for Luz to see. “These are called hearing aids, they go in your ears and amplify the sounds going on around you. They should allow you to hear us and be able to talk with us without having to use a screen or King,” Eda explained, letting the information sink in before telling the girl how she is going to put them in her ears.

“This part goes into your ear like this,” the woman said, putting the softer part into the witches ear canal, “and this part just goes up and over your ear,” she said while moving the amplifier behind the pointed ear.

“It’s the same for the other side, then you just press this button,” Eda explained, pressing a button on the back of the amplifier, causing the witch to jump as three little beeps filled her ears. She looked at Eda amazed when sound filled her ears, the appendages beginning to flap lightly from being able to hear for the first time in the past two days.

“I- I can hear! Eda, can you say something for me? I wanna know what your voice sounds like!” Luz rushed out, grabbing Eda’s shirt and tugging on it lightly.

“Sure kid, sure. Good morning, let me go get coffee,” the human said, a small smile appearing on her face as she saw Luz beaming up at her. With a chuckle, she headed towards the kitchen area, letting Luz bask in the sounds of the house, shaking her head lightly when she hears a window open, birdsong following it.

After Eda finished her first cup of coffee, Luz and King came into the kitchen and began complaining that they were hungry, pouting up at the taller woman. After a drawn out sigh, Eda got to work, having King set the table and Luz helping her cook. She taught the witch about the different foods they have and how to best prepare them.

After two hours and three fires, the three of them finally got pancakes on the table. The three released a sigh of relief as they sat down to eat, only half of the pancakes were edible, but they made do. 

The trio finished breakfast and took their dishes to the sink. Luz sat outside while waiting for Eda to get dressed and ready for the day. She listened to the birds and the sound of the wind through the trees, a sense of calm falling over her.

Then a certain voice filled the witchlings ears. A shrill shriek sounded from beside Luz, causing her to jump in surprise.

“Hiiii Luuuuz! Watcha doooooin?” Hooty said, stretching out to be beside the brunette. His smooth, cylindrical body was segmented as bronze plates, hiding thick black cables that could be seen through slim breaks between them. His eyes looked like the lens of a camera, and a hooked beak sat below them, moving as he talked.

“O-oh… um, I’m fine?” Luz replied, still reeling from just the sound of the thing's voice. Her look of surprise morphed into fear as the thing quickly encircled her and lifted her up. She screamed from surprise, Eda and King quickly running out of the house to see what was going on.

“HOOTY! Put her down!” Eda yelled, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Hooty.

“Aw, okay,” the tube said, unraveling enough to let the witchling drop to the ground.

“Now, since you will be living with us for the time being, I am going to have you work for me. I don’t take freeloaders, so you are going to work to live here and learn to be a mechanic from me, that sound fair kid?” Eda asked, a sack sitting beside her on the ground.

“Yeah! What do you need me to do?” Luz asked, bouncing excitedly at the mention of learning to be a mechanic.

“I have a few businesses on the side for when I’m not selling goods from your world. On the weekends I run the stand, selling those goods, but on week days I sell patch kits,” Eda said, pulling out a large bag and handing it to the shorter girl.

“‘Coil Oil’?” Luz said, holding up a bottle and reading the label.

“No one wants an unoiled coil!” the owl lady exclaimed with a wink. 

“Oooook? Well where exactly am I going?” Luz asked, putting the bottle back in the sack and hoisted over her shoulder. 

“You will be heading to Broneston to deliver these to my customers, and he,” Eda said, grabbing King and holding him in front of herself, “will be your guide!”

“WEH!?” the demon exclaimed, having been woken up from a nap. “Why do I have to show her around?” he questioned, wiggling out of her grip and landing with a thump on the ground.

“Because, you are a freeloader to, and unless you wanna start paying rent I suggest you help her out,” Eda said, a hand on her hip and staring down at King. “Besides, she doesn’t know the area and I need someone to make sure she doesn’t get hurt or lost!”

King groaned, a reluctant nod following the sound as he grabbed Luz’s free hand and started dragging her towards the door. Eda walked them out the door, a small smile gracing her lips as the two began to walk towards the woods.

“Good luck kid! Be back before sundown!” she yelled, giving the two a small wave.

“We will be!” Luz replied, waving at Eda. The sack in her hand slipped as she waved and a loud crash could be heard as it hit the ground.

Eda’s hand smacked her forehead in exasperation, a sigh escaping her as she looked towards the pair. Luz quickly picked up the bag and dragged King into the woods, a shout from Eda to be careful was the last thing they heard as Luz dragged King through the woods. 

The witchling was still almost jogging through the woods when King wiggled out of her grasp.

“Hey kid! You don’t even know where we are going!” the demon exclaimed before he sprinted after the fast teen.

**After Delivering Most Of The Packages**

The two spent the day bouncing around from house to house in BLK District 5. After some urging from King, Luz kept her hood up for the day. According to him people might want to examine and dissect her, she shivered when she thought about what that could mean.

“So King, one delivery left and it's to a… Dr. Adegast,” she read off the package list. “Hey King, what do doctors do here? Where I come from they are mainly just for healing,” she asked as she swung her feet from the bench they were sitting on. She stared out and watched as people moved about in different ways.

One man had legs like a Vice claw crab that he scuttled around on. Another girl had two robotic arms while her boyfriend had a robotic leg that could be seen due to his ripped pants. A group of kids skated by on roller blades that emitted different light trails that mesmerized Luz. 

A noise came from above her and caught her attention as a shadow flew across the ground as someone ran and jumped across the rooftops. As much as luz could make out, the person was wearing a black jumpsuit with orange lights on it. The person attempted a jump that seemed to be too far, and once they were at the apex of the jump Luz could tell they were not going to make it. Suddenly two cables shot out from the person's arms and latched to the building in front of her, pulling her onto the next rooftop. Before the roof jumper disappeared, Luz caught a glimpse of something red around their head, but couldn’t make it out before the person disappeared again.

“Some doctors here do heal people, but some just make crap and offer it to people so they don't have to legally compensate anyone if stuff goes wrong. There's a decent amount of doctors who are jerks here, like the one that took my arm and leg,” King explained as bikes and cars sped by on the road. A familiar bike with a rider whos long pink hair came out the helmet sped by as well.

“I'm sorry to hear that King,” She said before he cut in.

“Don't worry, now i'm the King of Demons and Robots!” he said cheerfully as he hopped off the bench. “Now come on, we should finish this last delivery,” he said as he pointed down a side road that was more quiet than everything else.

The more they walked, the more the buildings lights flickered or were dead, doors would open and close or sparks would fly. Cables occasionally fell around them as old and broken robots hovered by.

“K-King, I don't get a good feeling about this place, something feels… wrong,” the witch said as King continued onwards. 

“That's just the mortal terror talking,” He said as she nervously followed him. The buildings paint grew darker as some of the panels could be seen hanging precariously off the walls or were already on the ground.

One building's front wall was almost completely destroyed, there was a huge hole in it and Luz could see into the lobby of what might have been an old hotel. The furniture she could see was either destroyed or covered in dust. 

She stumbled as her foot slipped on something soft. She looked down to see a stuffed animal rabbit that was half burnt and covered in dirt. Luz picked the toy up and read the tag, on it was scrawled the rabbit's name, Flopsy. King paused when he noticed that she had stopped. 

“Hey Luz why did you st-oh. Yeah, this neighborhood got hit hard when an Exodus mech went haywire, it was a miracle that no one was hurt. The response teams got everyone out, but with the sacrifice of their homes and personal belongings.”

Luz stayed silent, her ears pointed down, and just placed the rabbit carefully into her handbag. She couldn’t do anything about the buildings, but she could at least do something for this stuffed animal.

The duo walked in silence towards their destination, occasionally stepping out of the way of a malfunctioning robot or running from a score of rats. As they got closer to their goal it seemed like the street got more narrow as the buildings seemed to be moving closer together. 

Before they knew it the buildings seemed to be practically laying against each other and had created a sort of tunnel. King seemed to be fine with walking in but Luz had curled into herself, jumping a bit whenever she heard something scuttle through the water. With the light from King’s arm and leg, she continued to follow, looking around nervously with each step.

The darkness was suffocating but she kept walking and stayed close to King through the makeshift tunnel. Eventually they ended up running into a cloth of some kind that covered the exit to the tunnel like curtains, King reached up and grabbed the material as luz clutched the package to her chest. With a grunt the small demon ripped off the cloth and revealed the home of Dr. Adegast.

The building was completely out of place with the previous neighborhood. The walls were a mix of gleaming white and glossy black, with fancy gold panels. An ark welcomed them to go behind the walls and to the front door, pillars of smooth, shiny stone held the ark in place. The building itself resembled an old castle with towers and turrets. It almost seemed like a small version of the large tower in the center of the city.

As the duo approached they were left speechless at the sheer sight of something this nice near this neighborhood. The door was made of segmented pieces of metal that folded together when they approached, a honeyed voice called from inside.

“Well come in you two.”


	8. Authors note

Hey everyone,

Sorry that its been a bit since we have posted a chapter, we are currently working on rewrites on the current chapters to make them better as some of our friends have pointed out some problems. 

Kind regards,

some gay nerds


End file.
